deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Danganronpa Chapter 1: Hope's Peak Academy
Hope's Peak Academy, a school for those who are the best of the best in their field. The hopes of this world. It is a true honor to get enrolled in this prestigious academy however, there was a problem. As soon as each stdent entered the academy their world would stir everything becoming hard to look at. Eventually they would black out. Eira Eira woke up in a classroom. Not much light entered the room and the chalkboard seemed to have had stuff written on it before. The windows were blocked out by giant metal plates with screws in them, that's weird. Eira looked to a corner of the room where she saw a security camera. On her desk was a puddle of drool and a brochure... in the drool. She picked it up and looked through it. Either this was the right place or she was kidnapped, one of the two. The brochure had plenty of things written on it about different things. But what Eira saw before her, this is definetly not Hope's Peak. She eventually got to the end of the handbook that said that all students are to meet in the gym at 8:00AM it was currently 7:46AM, Eira decided to head into the gym just to see if she was truely right. She reached for the doorknob that led to outside this classroom. The door opened with ease and led to a purple hallway. There were many doors down this hallway, each had a pixelated picture of someone and their name written down on it, there was one for Sho Minuzaki, Ayame Chiyo, and Waluigi? isn't he a video game character? Whatever, the point is there was a purple hallway with doors. A few doors were locked and some areas were chained off. Eventually Eira found the gymnasium doors, she opened them up and a bright light shone through, this room was brighter than any other room in the building, When she entered there were already three people in the gym. Each of them looked at Eira and she shrugged casually. Ienzo Sure enough he was already in the gym when that strange girl entered. She seemed rather bored but with the peices put together she was obviously nervous. Someone approached the girl and tried to start a conversation but she didn't seem to want to talk, who would want to talk to anyone after everything they've seen anyway? Eventually Ienzo's shoulder was tapped. He turned to find a blue haired girl, a bit smaller than he was and she spoke. "Hello! My name is Nisa! The most justicful justice there is! If you need anything jutice than I will surely be able to justice it!" "Did you have to yell?" Ienzo asked rather annoyed from Nisa's yelling. "That's all I can do! Justice must be heard!" Nisa yelled trying to justify herself. "Very well, now leave me alone..." Ienzo demanded as he went back to observing everyone. At least 4 more people entered the room. That was 7. There was most likely more but of course that was obvious. Eventually another person entered, he was dressed much like a video game character in purple. Ienzo studied this unusual character. He was tall and slim with... rather handsome facial features. The two exchanged glances, then the slim boy spoke, "WAH!" He then sat at another room, extremely cool like. Ienzo shrugged that off, that person won't be of very much help... However the blue-haired girl would seem to be much more useful. Sho "AHAHAHAHAHA!" Sho entered the gym with a crackling laugh as a shy girl followed from the side. "H-Hey could you stop laughing so loud? Y-You're kinda creeping me out..." The shy girl asked as Sho just looked at her. "AWWW TOO BAD! I AM THE BEST AT LAUGHING! I AM THE BEST AT EVERYTHING! AND YOU? WHAT ARE YOU GOOD AT!?" "V-Video games... I-I'm Ayame Chiyo, the best gamer in the world." "WELL I'M SHO THE BEST AT EVERYTHING! HOWEVER PEOPLE SAY I'M A "SHO" OFF! AHAHAHAHAHA! I CRACK MYSELF UP!" "You're driving me crazy here..." "WELL NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING IS DRIVING ME CRA-" Sho was then hit by a bit of force in the back. He jumped and turned around to find out who did that. "HEY! WHO BUMPED INTO ME!? I'M WARNING YOU! I'LL BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF YOU!" Sho yelled when a girl was standing right there. She covered the ears at the top of her head as Sho scolded her. She then looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "Aaah..." she said as if trying to say sorry. "STOP SPEAKING GIBBERISH AT ME! SAY THAT YOU'RE SORRY!" "Wah!" the girl attempted again. Shot then began to roll up his sleeves, he was gonna give her a good beating for not saying sorry to the great Sho. He pulled his fist back as the girl ducked for cover and he flung his fist forward. It was caught. A girl in a yellow hoodie was chewing gum and caught Sho's hand. She looked at him with a blank stare and then spoke, "If you don't want to be embarrased by a girl, I reccomend you back away." The girl let go of Sho's fist and he stomped off. No girl was going to one up Sho, not ever. Akane Akane continued to duck, holding her head with her eyes closed. She heard the scary boy and an unidentified female voice talking and then someone walking off. She peeked through her cover and saw a girl wearing a yellow hoodie kneeling with her hand out for Akane. She grabbed the girl's hand and was helped up. The girl looked safe but seemed kind of... dead. "Hyah!" Akane said in an attempt to say thank you. Akane knew nobody would understand, she couldn't really understand anyone else either. However the girl in the hoodie began to move her hands, in a language Akane sort of understood. Y O U R E Space W E L C O M E Akane smiled, this person seemed like someone Akane could stay around, someone she could communicate with at least. The two stood in a corner and watched a few more people enter the room. As soon as at least 15 people entered the lights went out for a moment and spotlights went on shining on the stage. From behind the podium popped a monochrome girl dressed as a wizard. She had bear ears and a bear tail, half of her face had a shark toothed smile and a large red cut for an eye. She did a little dance and then spoke. Ayane Hold up hold up. This girl reminded Ayane of a character from a game she played, yup! Monokuma. If that's Monokuma then this must be... Oh s$%&... but then again... maybe she could play the villain in a Danganronpa game for once. "Upupupupupupu, hello one and all! And welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! The academy of despair!" the Monokuma girl spoke and murmurs spread across the room. "HEYHEYHEY! Quit your yaking and listen to me! My name is Monomage and I'm in charge of your new lives here! And I mean lives! You're all stuck here... FOREVER!" Monomage yelled with glee, murmurs spread again and then Ayane spoke up. "So this is like Danganronpa right? In order to leave we have to kill someone, when a murder happens there is a class trial. The one who is guilty gets executed if the school gets it right, however if they guess wrong everyone but the killer is executed." "... Yeah... pretty much..." Monomage seemed kind of disapointed with that, "You just got rid of my whole purpose... Anyway you all have booklets and gifts in your rooms... There's enough food to last everyone a lifetime... I'll just wait until someone dies..." Monomage walked out of the room through the way everyone entered. A boy with grey hair and glasses then looked at Ayane. He seemed to be thinking of something. Chapter End Category:Blog posts